Kobastl Tau
Kobastl Tau (formerly known as Aberskyvinda-Unbu — /æ.bɜːr.skaɪˈvɪndʌ ʌnbuː/ — and occasionally shortened during this time by locals to "Aberskyvinda") is the first planet in the Toxete System, found within known Korvax space. Naturally a torrid world, it was resculpted via a Sculptor Device into a rotting world. It was known as the homeworld of the sapient Vindowls before their untimely demise during a massive extinction event caused by the resculpting. Summary thumb|left|Aberskyvinda from a distance during the Fornaxian Period. Kobastl Tau is a moonless planet in the Toxete System. Naturally it resided so close to the local star that it was constantly swelteringly hot, with a mean temperature of around 171.1°F during the day and 138.6°F during the night. A local sapient species had arose on the planet, known as the Vindowls. Vegetation was quite common, and a typical amount of fauna could be found here as well. Radon found in the ground gave the planet a rating of 0.5 rads and the atmosphere had trace amounts of toxins, leading to a rating of 2.9 tox. However the planet was resculpted by the Korvax who purposely activated a long-abandoned Sculptor device, leading to a massive extinction event that nearly wiped all life off of the planet's surface. Now a "terraformed" world, it currently has a mean temperature of around _____°F during the day and _____°F during the night. The acidic clouds and rain now give it a dangerous rating of 69.5 tox. The species that currently inhabit the planet mostly sprung up after the extinction event, and consist of some species that evolved quickly off some of the major species that happened to survive but for the most part are species that have been allowed to propagate now that there is nothing living holding them back. Other species were purposely exported from Amchasavy Owas by the Korvax, as that planet had formerly been acidic in nature and they believed this could help jump start a new life cycle for the planet. History Genetic Transference Evidence has been recently uncovered that hints that the Gek First Spawn used enslaved Korvax to take life from nearby worlds and seed them across each other. Whether or not this had to do with the mass extinction events that had occurred or if it was a sheer display of dominance over planetary life is unknown. In the case of Thiaseuris, ancestral forms of several species were moved to and from here: *Ilongoqungo: An ancestral species of Platerunner was imported, evolving into the Aberskyvinda Platerunner; Platinum Berries brought over evolved into Soul Tears. *Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj: A species of Skoff was brought over as a mad experiment, leading to the evolution of the Vindicated Baphomet. *Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk: An ancestral species of Slateskull was imported, evolving into the Smug Slateskull; Snow Intestines evolved into Tacotestines. Korvax Awakening The Fornaxian-Senium Extinction Event The Korvax's usage of the Sculptor device was a devastating blow to the inhabitants of Aberskyvinda-Unbu. Although life on the planet were extremophiles capable of surviving in oven-hot temperatures, they were not well adapted to deal with swampy conditions and constant acid rain. The earth beneath their feet cracked and buckled with the sudden cool down, creating numerous rifts and caverns throughout the planet's crust. Cursory calculations taken by Korvax researchers indicate that roughly 71.42% of vegetation and 90% of the wildlife went extinct during this event, including the local sapient species, the Vindowl. Of the surviving species, the Tacotestine would evolve into the Wolfhops, the Hotvine would evolve into a new species of Angervine, and the Vindicated Baphomet evolved into the Eoherdus, which ran unchecked for years and has become one of the two dominant herbivores on the planet. Revitalizing a Lost World With such a massive loss, the food web had completely crashed, leading to several guilt-pressured Korvax to initiate the Second Genetic Transference to usher in the Senium Period. Locations Life Flora Fornaxian Period Senium Period Fauna Fornaxian Period Senium Period Intelligent Minerals Fornaxian Period Senium Period Notable Colonists Avn.jpg|Avn (Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Erchistan.jpg|Erchistan (Priest Entity) Data Store Z/R Ipkindat.jpg|Ipkindat (Mathematician Entity) Baiwe Post Niko Korvax.jpg|Niko (Technology Merchant) Baiwe Post Oenny.jpg|Oenny (Echo Analyst Entity) Data Store Z/R Oksar.jpg|Oksar (Physicist Entity) Rumenn Mire Otelnik.jpg|Otelnik (Technology Merchant) Rumenn Mire Yolkovs.jpg|Yolkovs (Scientist Entity) Data Store Z/R Data Store Z-R.jpg|Data Store Z/R "Zur" (Galactic Trade AI) Data Store Z/R Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QE6-J69 "Sick Edge" (Galactic Trade AI) Rumenn Mire Site 43W-14X-4-S.jpg|Site 43W/14X/4/S "Aewiax Force" (Galactic Trade AI) Baiwe Post Screenshot Gallery Fornaxian Period Aberskyvinda 01.jpg|Traveling to Aberskyvinda via pulse engine Aberskyvinda 02.jpg|In orbit above Aberskyvinda Aberskyvinda Reentry.jpg|Entering Aberskyvinda's atmosphere Senium Period Aberskyvinda 03.jpg|Kobastl Tau from low orbit, showing its thick, foreboding, poisonous cloud coverage Aberskyvinda 04.jpg|A male Kobastl Darkdog seeks out prey. Aberskyvinda 05.jpg|Like young sea turtles on Earth, young Eoherduses must flee swathes of predators to survive. Aberskyvinda 06.jpg|A small pack of young Eoherduses fleeing predators. Aberskyvinda 07.jpg|A female Orcasaur uses her sensory feelers to help her detect her prey: Young Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 08.jpg|A Kobastl Darkdog hunts the pack of baby Eoherduses. Aberskyvinda 09.jpg| Aberskyvinda 10.jpg|A grove of M. duckexsica. Aberskyvinda 11.jpg|A young Eoherdus does not notice both a Kobastl Darkdog and an Orcasaur rushing in to feast on it and its herd. Aberskyvinda 12.jpg|A male Orcasaur chases down a female Dalk. Aberskyvinda 13.jpg|A curious deposit of destabilized sodium. Aberskyvinda 14.jpg|A cluster of hazardous cave flora. Aberskyvinda 15.jpg|A small herd of male and female Dalks. Aberskyvinda 16.jpg|A pair of male Dalks following after a female. Aberskyvinda 17.jpg|A male Dalk from the front, showing their curving horns and antlers. Aberskyvinda 18.jpg|A male Dalk from the side, showing horn and antler curvature. Aberskyvinda 19.jpg|The derelict freighter just outside of Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 20.jpg|Baiwe Outpost Aberskyvinda 21.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 22.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 23.jpg|An Orcbat flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 24.jpg|An Orcbat flies over Baiwe Outpost. Aberskyvinda 25.jpg|A traveling merchant flies over the Baiwe Freighter ruins. Aberskyvinda 26.jpg|Rumenn Lake Aberskyvinda 27.jpg|Exchange Z-I-QF6-J69, Rumenn Mire Aberskyvinda 28.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 29.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 30.jpg|Data Store Z/R Aberskyvinda 31.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 32.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 33.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 34.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Aberskyvinda 35.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 36.jpg|Orcasaurs coming down to the acidic lake to drink Aberskyvinda 37.jpg|Life in an acidic lake Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets